Brief Encounters Of The Potter Kind
by LiteratiAngel
Summary: I have ridden on the Hogwarts Express fourteen times during my life. Seven of those times, I fell inexplicably in love with James Potter." A series of drabbles about how Lily fell in love with James. Reviews equal love!


**Brief Encounters Of The Potter Kind**

**Disclaimer: Ha! I wish!**

**Disclaimer Take Two: Most of the speech, along with the plotline for this chapter, are**** all JKR's...I'm just borrowing them for a bit...I'll put them back, honest! Oh, and I also don't own the two film titles that I shoved together to create the title for this fic (_'Brief Encounter' _and _'Close Encounters of the Third Kind'_).  
**

**Disclaimer Take Three: I don't own _'Seven Days'_, it belongs to Sting...although I modified the lyrics in [] to suit the purposes of this fic...it should actually say _'her'_.**

**A/N: I had to get up really early this morning for a university open day (pointless information, I know...sorry!) and so I was still half-dreaming while I was getting myself ready and the idea for this just popped into my head. It's the story of various trips to and from Hogwarts, from Lily's POV, and about how each of these journeys made her fall in love with James. It will span all seven years!  
**

**A/N Take Two: I'll shut up after this...honest! Just wanted to remind you that ****all reviews are greatly appreciated so, once you've finished reading this, have a go at pushing that purdy li'l button at the bottom of the page. Still not tempted? Sure? There might be some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in it for you...**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

_Seven days will quickly go,_

_The fact remains, I love [him] so,_

_Seven days, so many ways,_

_But I can't run away._

_**Seven Days - Sting**  
_

I have ridden on the Hogwarts Express fourteen times during my life. Seven of those times, I fell inexplicably in love with James Potter.

~*~

The first time I met James Potter was on the way to Hogwarts when I was eleven. Severus and I had sat down in a compartment that was already occupied by two boys who looked about our age. The boy opposite me had shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, silvery-grey eyes, and was wearing a bored expression as he stared listlessly out of the window. The second boy had incredibly scruffy black hair, hazel eyes, and thick, round, wire-framed glasses. He was studying a chocolate frog trading card.

"_You'd better be in Slytherin." _Severus was saying, excitedly.

"_Slytherin?" _I was perplexed, was this 'Slytherin' a subject at Hogwarts?

"_Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"_ The bespectacled boy had looked up from his card, addressing the boy next to him, whilst surveying Severus derisively.

_"My whole family have been in Slytherin,"_ replied his haughty-looking companion, sadly. Apparently, this wasn't the way the first boy expected the conversation to go, as he looked thoroughly taken aback.

"_Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright!"_ he exclaimed.

"_Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" _the other boy asked, grinning.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' _Like my dad." _The bespectacled boy brandished an invisible sword and looked like he'd just slain a dragon, or something equally brave. Severus scoffed quietly.

"_Got a problem with that?"_ demanded the boy.

"_No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-" _sneered Severus.

"_Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" _It was the arrogant boy's turn to interject now. Severus made to grab his new wand out of his pocket but I could see that way that this scenario would go, and the other two boys were considerably stockier than him.

"_Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." _I said, as disdainfully as I could manage, looking pointedly at the two boys as I took Severus' hand and guided him to the compartment door. I felt like I should stick my tongue out at them but I knew that I would just look silly if I did.

"_Oooooo…" _They both mimicked my voice as I opened the door and went out into the corridor of the train.

"_See ya, Snivellus!" _they shouted, as I slammed the door with as much force as I could muster.

"_You should've let me hex them! I know a thing or two!" _Severus protested.

"_I know you do, Sev, but they're not worth it. Let it go."_

"_That Potter boy's got it coming…I ought to smash those stupid glasses! And Black's no better…you'd think he'd have some _class _considering his family history but…"_

I let him rant, but while he did, my eyes glazed over and let my brain perform the necessary perfunctory nods. I didn't want to pay attention; I just wanted to relive the previous moments. Potter…_Potter…_he was the one with the glasses…While I hated his arrogance and the way he had treated Severus, it didn't change the fact that I had to admire his tenacity.

I fell just a little in love with James Potter that day. Just a little, though…I was only eleven.


End file.
